Baby Logan
by HeyPeople76
Summary: Kendall finds himself in a parrallel world.


Ok so this was a request made by me for Changing.A .Tim e's story Baby Logan which she then told me she couldn't finish, but I respect that so I'm going to finish it for her.

So the concept was mine, but she did write the beginning so I guess this could be considered a co-authored story? I don't know, but anyway on with the story!

I own nothing.

L

Kendall walked into his room, which he shared with his lovely boyfriend Logan, and got ready for bed. Although he was a little scared to. Kendall has been having some weird dreams lately and they were starting to freak him out a bit. He would wake up in the middle of the night sweating and panting wildly. Logan has been sleeping in his bed with him for a week, and yet it still seemed to happen to him. Logan tried to help figure out what was wrong, but found nothing. The blond lay down in his bed next to Logan and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"I'm scared." Kendall said.

"The only thing that's scary is the fact that you can't remember what happened." Logan said.

"Well at least I know your here." Kendall said, moving Logan's face towards his. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to the others lips.

"We should get to bed, it's pretty late." Logan said sleepily.

"Your right."

"Night Kendall."

"Night Logan." Kendall placed an arm around Logan's waist and fell asleep.

-

Kendall woke with a start. He heard a loud crying noise coming from a corner in his room. It wasn't just any cry either; it was a baby's cry. But why would there be a baby's cry in his and Logan's room? He looked down to his right where Logan had fallen asleep last night and he wasn't there. Kendall was freaking out, he thought this was another dream, so he pinched himself hard and it hurt like a bee sting. So he wasn't sleeping. Great. Kendall gets off the bed to investigate to where the noise is coming from.

He turns to a corner of the room where his and Logan's desk was. Or at least where it was supposed to be. The desk was gone and replaced with a baby's crib. As he got closer, the cries got louder, so he assumed that the noise was coming from inside the crib.

Kendall walked over to the crib, placed his hands on the railing, and peered down into it. The crib contained a small baby who was currently screaming like a banshee. He cocked his head to the side confused. What on Earth was a crying baby doing in his and Logan's room. More importantly where was Logan? He left the baby in the room to search the apartment. The clock on the stove said it was eight o'clock am, but Kendall couldn't find anyone. He looked out the window at the pool and came to a conclusion. The whole building was deserted and he was all alone.

_Maybe not completely alone_ he thought after remembering the baby he had left behind. It was still crying away so Kendall slowly picked it up and cradled it like he used to do with Katie years ago.

The baby kept on crying and Kendall racked his brain for any information about how to calm down babies. He was so wrapped up in his mind that he didn't notice that he had begun to rock the baby and lull it back to sleep. He looked down surprised, but shrugged it off and put it back into the crib.

Now to find out where this thing had come from. He checked to make sure that the baby was still sleeping before he started poking around the apartment. Kendall found all of his stuff still in place in the room; however, Logan's stuff was all gone. One look into the other bedrooms confirmed that the other's stuff was gone too. While looking thru the kitchen to find it fully stocked with baby food, Kendall heard the baby cry again so he closed the refrigerator and walked back into his and Logan's-well, just his now he guessed, room.

The baby was awake again and Kendall was having a strange sense of déjà vu as he picked it up again. This time, he was overwhelmed by an odd smell. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and held the baby an arm's length away before walking over to his bed and depositing the baby on it.

The baby kept crying and fussing around so Kendall found a rattle for it to play with. That lasted for about two seconds before they threw it at his head. While still rubbing his head he watched the baby laugh and then remember its original problem and start crying again. Then he was struck with an idea.

This was the same smell that made him go in his room and lock the door when he was six. Dirty Diaper. Then Kendall realized what that meant and almost barfed all over his shoes.

"Of course. The one thing I absolutely refused to do whenever my mom asked me to help. Changing the baby's diaper." Kendall then began to look for anything he could use to change the little crier and found a diaper bag stuffed under the crib. He then looked over and realized where the baby was.

"No way in hell is that thing getting poo on my bed." Kendall then found a blanket in the bag and carried the baby out into the living room, laying the blanket on the floor, and the baby on top of it.

_Well, I got this far. Now what?_ Well to start he should probably take off the soiled one. After taking the diaper off, Kendall gagged again at the sight of the objects in the material before shoving it in a plastic bag and throwing it out the window, making it land in the pool below. He shrugged and figured Budda Bob would get it later before getting back to the baby that was laying on the carpet, _his_ bottom half all exposed and feet up in the air, gurgling away.

"Ya know, for being so loud and disgusting you sure are cute" Kendall said chuckling. The baby giggled back at him and gave somewhat of a crooked smile that look _very _familiar before deciding that now was the time to use the bathroom again.

"Ah! Oh geez, yuck…ugh you stupid baby!" He just giggled away while Kendall narrowly avoided pee in his mouth and almost threw up for the second time that day. After the rain shower was over, Kendall wiped his butt and finally finished changing the stupid thing only to realize that the diaper was on backwards. "UGHHHHHHHHH!"

Kendall threw the box of wipes across the room where they hit the wall before sitting down in front of the little monster with his arms crossed and pouting. The baby was still laughing away so Kendall decided against his better judgment and took his anger out on the poor, defenseless child. "You think that's funny? Well what makes you so special? Why don't you try changing your own diaper? Oh, that's right you can't because you're a stupid little baby!"

The baby stopped laughing immediately before starting to cry again and Kendall threw his arms in the air before falling back on the floor. "Man what I would give to have Logan, or my mom here."

Despite the babysitting fiasco that they both threw, Logan was actually very good with children. Kendall remembered last year when James' step mom had given birth to James' only sibling, his little brother Alex, and told James to watch him for a little bit while she went grocery shopping and his dad was at work. Well a little bit turned into two hours because of a major accident right by the local market and James was terrified. After bumbling around for twenty minutes, he gave up and called the three of them over to help. Kendall and Carlos had been absolutely no help, but Logan had shown James how to change, feed, and how to stop it from crying. David and Alice (James' dad and step-mom) came home at the same time that day to find four boys sprawled across their living room carpet surrounding the little one all fast asleep.

Kendall smiled thinking of his friends. He had only spent a couple hours in this hell hole, but he missed them all dearly, especially his boyfriend. Deciding to make his Logie proud, Kendall raised himself off the floor and spent ten minutes trying to get the diaper on right.

He did succeed however and by that time the baby had stopped crying and was smiling again so Kendall picked him up and cradled him close to his chest before moving to the kitchen figuring that he hadn't eaten in a while. He grabbed a bottle from the fridge and put it in the microwave. While it was heating up the baby started getting fussy again so Kendall started bouncing him ever so slightly in his arms which made the baby giggle again.

Once the bottle was heated, Kendall tested it on his arm like he had seen his mom do before deeming it warm enough and sticking it in the baby's mouth and sitting on the couch. He drank about half the bottle before giving up and letting go of the bottle top. Kendall set the bottle down on the coffee table before taking a rag that he found in the diaper bag, throwing it over his shoulder and started to burp the baby.

"Ok, I can do this. Just burp the baby and then do whatever till he falls asleep and this day can be over." At that moment Kendall decided that he had finally gone insane for talking to himself and the baby threw up all over him.

Kendall set the baby down in his arms again. "What is with you and demanding to drench me in your bodily fluids?"

The baby giggled again and Kendall went back into his room and set the baby down in the crib. Looking down he discovered that he never changed out of his pajamas which were really just sweatpants and a pee and vomit splattered T-shirt. He grabbed some clean clothes before heading over to the bathroom in the kitchen to shower.

Later Kendall emerged from the bathroom wearing jeans and a long sleeved T-shirt. He went back into his room and discovered the baby asleep in his crib. He smiled before going back into the living area of the apartment. Kendall then decided to clean the mess up from the changing and feeding.

First he checked the couch for vomit and gave a sign of relief when it was spotless. Next he put the half of a bottle back in the fridge before cleaning up the pee from the floor and throwing away all the wipes he had used. Then he packed back up the diaper bag. That was when he noticed the name monogrammed on the outside of the bag in fancy cursive lettering. _Logan._

Kendall raised an eyebrow. He knew that Logan was a pretty common name but in his lifetime he had only ever met one. The only one that had ever really mattered.

Looking back on his crazy day however, he realized the baby's dark hair and his big brown doe eyes. Kendall smiled. As weird as it sounded, he knew that this baby was his boyfriend.

Walking back into his room, Kendall stood by the crib and watched Logan snore softly while stroking his soft hair. "I hope if we ever have a kid together, that it's going to be as cute as you."

Kendall looked out the window to see the sun going down. He bent down to give Logan a kiss on the head before lying on his bed and falling into a deep sleep.

(10 Years Later)

Kendall came home from work and found his beautiful husband sitting on a rocking chair and humming to their one month old son. He smiled before leaning against the door way and quietly getting his attention. "Hey I'm home."

Logan turned his head and returned Kendall's smile. "Hey we've been waiting up for you."

Then he walked over and carefully handed Kendall the wrapped bundle which he quickly accepted.

Kendall smiled down at his son. They were a little different. His hair was lighter then Logan's but when he blinked open his bright eyes there was no mistaking them.

Kyle Logan Knight was truly something out of a dream.


End file.
